


One for the record (a drabble collection)

by Crisis_aversion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote most of these instead of sleeping, Living Together, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, My spell check hates me!, Not Beta Read, One-Shot Collection, Other, Out of Character, Rating changes depending on the chapter, Recharging, Ships to be added as they appear - Freeform, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, but not the way you're thinking, characters to be added as they appear, tags to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: Because sometimes you just need to write some fluff. Though, knowing me, it's not really all that fluffy...Basically just a bunch of random Transformers ship drabbles, some based on prompts and others not. Rating, tags, universe, and ship varies by chapter. Warnings and such will be included where applicable.Contains most of my Favorite ships that I use a lot. Updates will be sporadic, mostly when I feel like posting a new chapter XDFirst chapter is just an intro.Sort of inspired by other drabble collections I've seen in format but not content.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Minimus Ambus, Optimus Prime/Starscream
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro/info

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super short stories mostly XD

For the record, I don't really know how to write fluff or ship fics, this is mostly just me experimenting with style and such while working with ships I really like. Updates will be sporadic, and won't necessarily be in the order I wrote the fics. It's a collection of oneshots, most of which are not connected (although I may decide to continue a universe either here or as its own story, I'm not certain).

A few of these may just be platonic relationships, but will be marked as such.

**You don't actually have to read this section if you don't want, stories start next chapter.**

Chapters will be titled by ship, and each chapter will have a summary in the following format:

  * Continuity
  * Rating
  * Warnings (if any)
  * Tags
  * Prompt (if any)
  * Other notes



Ratings:

  1. General (G) contains no sensitive content at all? Probably?
  2. Teen (T) contains light sensitive content such as slight gore (my default for... everything I write lol)
  3. Mature (M) contains sensitive content such as gore or Cybertronian innuendo
  4. Explicit (E) exposed sparks ~~IE interfacing~~ but it's not really graphic ~~because I'm inherently incapable of writing anything graphic, apparently~~



Warnings may include:

  * Character death (implied or in story)
  * Drinking
  * Fluff (yes, I consider this a warning XD)
  * Gore 
  * Spark interface
  * Suggestive content
  * Thematic elements
  * Toxic relationship



You can suggest prompts, or request a drabble to be continued. I don't mind, I just might take forever to write it.

Prompts from: 

[The one my friend recommended me to](https://prompts.neocities.org)

[The one I found on Google](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html)

[The one that is not technically for ships but I used it for that anyway](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario)


	2. Optimus×Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuity: Prime  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Fluff XD  
> Tags: canon divergence, established relationship, living together, recharge  
> Prompt: Optimus keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Starscream only wants to go to sleeep.  
> Other notes: it's less 'existential' and more 'Starscream doesn't know the answer and is too tired to think about it' but idc

Starscream opened a single crimson optic as he heard Optimus mumbling to himself from next to him.

The Prime was on his back, staring up at the ceiling with dim azure optics, arms folded behind his helm.

Starscream gave a slightly annoyed grunt.

"Why _us?_ "

Starscream opened his other optic. "What?"

"Of all the bots on Cybertron, why were _we_ the ones to lead the war?"

"...I don't know."

"Why would Megatron turn on us like that?"

Starscream checked his chronometer. "Optimus, it's one AM."

"Why would he be so obsessed with _dark energon,_ if all things?"

Starscream sighed and rolled over, squawking as he rolled off the edge of the berth and clattered to the floor.

Optimus gave a light chuckle, and Starscream felt his strong hands pulling him back to the larger mech's side.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're _you,_ " Starscream whispered, placing a soft kiss on Optimus' forehelm. "Now go to sleep."


	3. Megatron×Minimus Ambus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuity: IDW  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Fluff, suggestive  
> Tags: established relationship, awkward, date  
> Prompt: Minimus telling Megatron a story but Megatron isn't paying attention at all because they're too busy thinking about what a cutie Minimus is.  
> Other notes: I'm probably going a bit OoC since I haven't really read MTMTE through yet, but what else is new?

Minimus blinked at the larger grey mech in front of him. He was fairly certain he was not paying attention, but was still hesitant to believe it given how our of character it would be. So he kept talking. "...And I tried to keep things diplomatic, but Rodimus decided he had had enough and walked out, which they took as a sign of hostility." He paused, fully expecting Megatron to comment on Rodimus' utter lack of diplomatic skills as he usually did. 

Megatron merely continued to state distractedly in Minimus' general direction. 

"Megatron? Are you listening?"

"Hm?" Megatron blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted..."

"I can tell." It was a bad joke, but Megatron still gave a light smile. "By what?" Minimus glanced around the room to find nothing out of the ordinary. His quarters held little by way of distractions.

Megatron's faceplates tinged with a link Minimus wasn't quite certain was a blush or the reflection of his optics. "I..." The pink darkened to The point it was indisputable as a blush. "I was just thinking. About why Rodimus is still the main representative of this ship."

Minimus gave an amused snort; he could always tell when the ex-'Con was lying. "I know that's not what you're really thinking about," he purred. "And what else in this room could possibly distract you so much, but _me?_ " He leaned across the table toward the other mech.

Megatron's blush deepened further. "I merely can't help but think about how cute you are, dear."

Minimus hooked a finger under Megatron's armour and pulled him to his level. "Is that all?"


	4. Drift×Rodimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuity: IDW ( but can be any, I guess)  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Fluff  
> Tags: Established relationship, Cuddling, Recharge  
> Prompt: Drift hogs all the blankets and Rodimus gets cold so they cling tightly to Drift for warmth.  
> Other notes: None

Rodimus glanced around the berthroom with blurry optics, shivering. He rolled over and huffed at the sight of Drift coiled in their blankets, snoring softly. He pressed himself into the swordsmech's side, digging contentedly at the familiar warmth.

"Y'know, you could have just taken the blanket back," Drift mumbled sleepily.

"I like this better." Rodimus wriggled closer to Drift. "You're all the heat I need."

Drift snorted a laugh. "Get under here, you little idiot." He forced an arm from the blanket's clutches, and wrapped it around Rodimus' shoulders, pulling him in. He nuzzled his helm into Rodimus' neck. 

"G'night, Drift. I love you."

"Night, Roddy. Love you more."

"Pfft, you wish."


End file.
